Gun racks are conventionally mounted in or on vehicles. Such conventional gun racks customarily include a pair of laterally spaced main frames with each main frame having a series of generally U-shaped supports secured thereto for receiving and holding a gun such as a shotgun or rifle.
A common problem associated with conventional gun racks is that the gun holders are not designed with shock-absorbing capabilities incorporated therein. Consequently, when the vehicle encounters a bump and there is a resulting shock or impact, it is not unusual for the gun holder to scar or scratch the gun or to impact against a scope secured to the gun and cause the scope to become misaligned. Moreover, such impact can cause the gun to be jarred from the gun rack or can even cause the gun to be accidentially discharged.
Today guns, particularly shotguns and rifles, are very expensive goods. Gun owners desire to protect their investment in such guns and desire to keep the guns from being scratched and damaged due to impact and shocks that are absorbed by the gun rack mounted in or on a vehicle.